Memory of the Dead
by Ashlyn Blackstar
Summary: Two death knights seek revenge on Arthas for his betrayal, and learn far more than they ever expected
1. Prolouge

I remember.....

Once, I was among the living, one of the Kal'dorei, children of the moon. I had a mother, a father, and... a sister. I remember the beauty of Mount Hyjal, and the destruction that was wrought upon the world by the demons.

After the destruction of the world tree, and the death of my parents, I recklessly left, to seek my own way in the world, leaving my sister in the care of a family I knew would care for her, the family of the man I loved. I followed the paths of the eastern kingdoms, until one day, fighting beside the warriors of the Argent Dawn, I fell in battle against the scourge.

The Lich King raised my fallen corpse, imbuing it with some of his power, creating of me one of his champions, a death knight. I wish that I could forget the horrors I wreaked in his service, but the memories of the dead are long, and we do not forget easily. My time in his service has left its mark on me, and I am forever changed.

I was sent to Archerus, to serve under Highlord Darion Mograine, when the Lich King betrayed us, his chosen warriors, and sent us in battle against the Argent Dawn... sent us to certain destruction.

As one we renounced our master, and became the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Many of us regained the memory of our former lives, while others simply gave into the rage that festers in our souls.

We seek now, some for the families we once had, others for vengeance against Arthas, and still others simply for some kind of life, and acceptance among the living. The road ahead is long, and hard, but we travel it now with determination.

The memory of the dead is long, and we do not easily forget....


	2. Chapter 1

Shavar stood on the Menethil docks, cleaning her nails with a slim dagger. "And why, exactly, will you not let us on this boat?"

The dockmaster looked between her, and her companion, a muscular human in jet black armor, and shuddered at the two pairs of glowing ice blue eyes that stared unblinking at him. "I'm terribly sorry, but we have orders not to allow any death nights to travel to Northrend, unless they have a writ from the king."

"Really now. And why, pray tell, is that little man?" She grinned ferally at the man, taking a macabre joy in the terror so nakedly written in his eyes.

"Be-be-because you m-m-must prove your l-l-loyalty to th-the Alliance f-f-first"

"I trust that this is enough authority for you?" the human death knight began to step towards the dockmaster, drawing his sword.

Shavar put her hand on his shoulder and dug her nails in, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Come now Verrek, it will not help matters any if you go killing a poor defenseless dockmaster, simply because he is following orders. They want us to prove our... loyalty, so we shall simply have to go and speak to the king ourselves." she turned back to the dockmaster, "Little man, a word of advice for you. I would be careful what words you use when speaking to our fellow knights. Most are not as... forgiving as I am, or as willing to listen to reason as Verrek. I would hate to see you become someones ghoul."

The man swallowed loudly, then turned a bright crimson, as a wet stain spread across his trousers. Shavar laughed loudly and turned away, steering Verrek towards the gryphons. The gryphon master was deep in conversation, when the gryphons started schreeching at the close proximity to the pair. "You there, get away from my gryphons. You aren't welcome here, and you certainly aren't welcome to ride any of my mounts." he came storming over to the pair.

"Don't worry, we were just leaving. I doubt that he has any more wish to get bitten by an unruly gryphon, than I do." She turned away and bean to summon her deathcharger from the twisting nether. The undead steed burst out of a plume of blue fire, and came up to her, it's ethereal neighing echoing around the square. "Come on Bloodsong, it's time to leave this place." she swung up into the saddle, settled her sword, and turned her head to look at Verrek. "Are you ready?"

"If we must." He climbed into the saddle of his own deathcharger, and followed her are she kicked Bloodsong into a gallop, nearly running over a hapless drunk as they passed the inn.

Three days later they rode through the gates of Ironforge, pointedly ignoring the dark glares the dwarves gave them, glares that promised a messy and painful death if either were caught alone. "Verrek, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?" he growled back at her, slowing his mount down as they began making their way through the crowds around the auction house. The way was easy, everyone before them began to move quickly out of the way as they noticed the pair.

"You're humming again. What song is that?"

"I don't remember. It's just something I know, and I don't want to talk about it, so stop bringing it up." The tunnel into Tinker town lay before them, suddenly devoid of gnomes as they approached.

As they approached the entrance to the tram, Shavar dismounted and sent Bloodsong back into the abyss, and stepped through. She walked carefully down the stairs, frowning in annoyance as her ear brushed the wall. Verrek scowled at the few people that did not manage to get out of his way fast enough. After several minutes of descent, they entered the tram station, and made their way to the waiting tram. The three people that were standing in line to enter the first care scuttled away, and got in line for another car, leaving the line and car clear. They entered, sat down, and waited several minutes till the tram began to move down its tracks, hastening them to Stormwind.


End file.
